Yeah i'm gay, what's it to you?
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Axel Hirogande, the only gay kid in his entire high school. Or at least the only one out and proud. Until the small Kaze twin Roxas enters his world. Now see how these two gay teens deal with homophobes and life in general. M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

High school...sucks. Period. There is not a single thing good about it, it just sucks. It freakin sucks! Why you ask? Well simple. When your teachers couldn't get more boring, couldn't hate you anymore, couldn't be more lame it is pretty easy to think it sucks.

Why do the teachers hate me? I don't know, maybe they think I'm weird or something. I mean they must be thinking who has NATURAL red hair? Or green eyes like mine? Or can be so freakin stoned and still get the RIGHT answers to their questions when I didn't even know what they said? Well I think the above reasons might be part of it but I'm not sure.

Or maybe they're all homophobic? I'm open and proud about it. Yeah I'm gay and if you don't like go F **** yourself buddy because I don't deal with the people who don't like others because of what they are not who they are.

Yeah like I said I hate school. And at the moment I am laying down on my desk, in the third row from the door, surrounded by empty seats because everyone thinks because I am gay and I 'like it up the ass' that I have AIDS or something. Well I hate stereotypes to. And you know what else I hate? The whole up the ass thing, it makes it sound like it's bad or something, but it's not...it's just the way we do it. Like saying you like it up the V sounds bad. It's just wrong. Now the teacher is glaring at me, she has this look in her eye...her eyebrow is twitching and her left eye gets scrunched up like that area of her face ate a lemon...even though that would be impossible...well that's the best way I can describe it.

"Mr. Hirogande! Are you paying attention? What it the answer to the prob-" She was cut off, mid rant, by the door creaking open. A small head of blond spikes poked in.

"Is this Mrs. Borhes class?" He asked, pronouncing her name wrong, just saying it like bore...which she was so it doesn't matter...much. You could see her get even madder...wow.

"Yes it is...you are the new student?" She confirmed...well no crap lady really. When a kid you haven't seen before wanders from class to class not knowing where they are just screams kid who has been their for a while. Really, here's your sign Mrs. Bore. Stupid and boring..wow.

"Oh, cool, finally...Er, where do I sit?" He asked, finally getting all his body in the class. Can you say wow? If I wasn't so stoned I would have squealed...he was super freakin cute, he looked so huggable! But since I was like super doped out on weed...i think...uh I didn't.

"Can you introduce yourself?" She asked. He nodded briskly.

"Yup." He stood in front of the class. I noticed that he shifted from foot to foot slightly, his cheeks, pale held a slight blush. God he was cute when he was nervous.

"Hi guys, my name is Roxas Kaze. I like soccer, science and I have a twin. I'm fifteen years old." He said, he seemed distracted and was looking in my direction but closest to me was a girl that a good bit of guys had a crush on, her name was Namine.

"Where can I sit?" He asked. The teacher pointed to me.

"How about over there? Next to Axel?" She told him and he nodded and brought his skinny little self and his backpack next to me.

"Hi." He said, sticking out his hand. To bad, I couldn't ruin this kids life...i didn't want him to be labeled gay. It really sucked because no body liked you after that, even your first gay boyfriend. Stupid freakin... don't get me started.

"Go away." I hissed at him. He must not have heard me, he just stood their with his hand out, looking like an idiot. I just couldn't let him fall like that. Couldn't let him look so freakin stupid. So I stuck out my hand and we shook. His hand was a lot smaller then mine and it was really smooth, like he uses moisturizer or something.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked as he sit down. Sliding into the seat next to me! Sliding into the freakin seat next to me!

Mrs. Bore went on teaching and we started talking. " My name is what the hell are you doing? I said go away." I hissed at him again. He looked puzzled.

" Why?" He whispered. Alright, we where now on whispering bonus.

" 'cause!" I almost yelled. And I almost told him that I'm some freakin homo. But I couldn't, cause..cause...i wanted a friend. I freakin needed a friend. "Cause... no body likes me, I ain't got no friends and if you hang with me _you_ ain't got friends. And I like you so I want you to have friends. So you have to leave. Get away." I told him, angry, he already didn't listen to me once.

And the worst part of it? You could hear the snickers already, the 'fag' and 'gaylords' where already floating around. The stupid comments actually made me loose my high, and that stinks because I was enjoying it.

"Oh...well...you need a friend." He said, smiling up to me stubbornly. Crap.

Well what could I do? How could I refuse this kid? I mean you would have to meet him, he looks so freakin huggable! So yeah, I felt bad but I couldn't refuse him when he was sitting right there smilin' at me!

"Fine." I grumbled and just propped my hand on my hands and stared up at the ceiling, trying hard not to stare at him. And not really succeeding...okay I give up trying, he's to cute! He's to freakin cute!

"So...what's your name?" He asked. So super freakin cute! In fact...god I want to kiss him! He had this little look of confusion so adorable! I looked away quick, hiding the blush. Did I mention that his voice was so soft...his lips would have to be sooooo much softer...and under my tongue..wait, stop! Bad Axel! Unless I have consent, bad Axel!

"Er, my name...uh...my name is Axel Hirogande. Got it memorized?" I told him, smirking.

"Cool name, I wish my name was cooler. My brother has a cool name, his name's Sora." Roxas said, sighing.

"Oh yeah" I nodded my head smirking, shifting slightly so I could see him clearer "well I think your name is pretty cool. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Rooxxaas." I repeated his name over and over again, like a song. He smiled, a big bright smile. And then he did the worst thing he could have possibly done. He put his hand over his mouth and giggled, he giggled!

"Wow, look at that, the two fags are already together." Somebody muttered as they walked by to sharpen their pencil. I don't think the teacher heard and when he turned around I saw him...Seifer Almasy, school bully and biggest homophob EVER! And all around totally asshole.

I stood up, I could take abuse, I could take the names. But I couldn't let the knew kid, get the crap thrown on him on the first day of school. "Seifer! Want to say that to my face!" I barked, standing up, not caring that my chair fell to the floor.

Seifer turned, a stupid grin plastered to his face. "You gonna come over here and ah, make me?" He said, smirking. Er! He drives me crazy!

"Yeah, I am!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the desk.

"No, your not Mr. Hirogande!" Mrs. Borhe yelled. Crap!

"He started it!" I yelled. What the hell, how come teachers can't catch the instigator doing it? Why! Tell me why god dammit!

" I don't care who started it, I'm ending it! I want you both to-" she yelled but we finished her sentence for her.

"To report to the principals office immediately!" we said, laughing. No matter how much I hate him that's always a good one. Seems like we've perfected that art actually. But I ain't going to the office, to get expelled, because he's being a homophobic asshole!

"No way! I don't want to get expelled 'cause that ASSHOLE can go around dissin' gay people and get away with it!" I yelled...but that's not what I said. But what I said was a bit different. "No way! I don't want to get expelled 'cause that ASSHOLE can go around dissing the one kid that bothers to sit next to me 'cause nobody else wants to sit next to a gay guy!" that's what I yelled. Pretty loudly actually.

"Mr. Hirogande!" Mrs. Borhe yelled again. I took the hint, picked up my stuff and stormed out of the room. To hell with that class! I pounded down the halls, which where empty for the most part. The quick walk gave me time to stew in my anger. And each step made me more pissed then the last one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still not owning anything. Darn...Thanks to all my reviewers!

You know I was going to do when Axel stormed out of the room? I was going to follow him. Why? I dunno really. Maybe because he let me sit next to him. Maybe it was because he yelled at that as-jerk...the blond haired jerk whatever his name was. Maybe it was for the simple fact that he thought my name was cool. I like his name. Axel. Aaxxxeellll. Aaxel. AaXXel. But just simply Axel.

I thought the way Axel said MY name was pretty cool. Maybe if I caught up to him he would say my name again. But maybe not. Maybe he just...oh no, I really think that Axel could be my friend...but he's gay...and I'm not. I'm not gay. I dated a girl from my old town named Olette for almost two years. We thought we would be together for ever but then she was caught with my best friend Hayner. It wasn't cool.

In fact, it was so freakin depressing that I took the metal to my skin. I used a thumbtack and cut one neat little line on my wrist. But I freaked when the blood started coming and my vision got dark so I stopped the flow, lucky for me I'm a licensed in basic EMT training thanks to my mom being a doctor. So I knew what I was doing.

But if you look close enough you can see the faint line, the faintest scar, living proof of human feelings. That's what a scar is. And as I was thinking about almost killing my self I felt a balled up piece of paper hit me in the back of the head. I turned around...and for the first time I noticed that there where at least four seats, in a rough circle, around where I sat, around where Axel sat everyday. 

And I noticed that a boy, with black hair, an orange vest and relative dark skin; like a bad tan, was staring at me, his eyes held a coldness behind them, something wicked. I bent down to pick up the ball of paper and another paper projectile hit me on the head but thankfully my wild mass of untamed blond hair stopped it but I did have to dig through it to get it out. I looked back at the boy, held his gaze for a second or two and looked back down and turned to stare at my desk and the two paper balls. I opened them.

I gagged but nobody noticed, not even the teacher who was living up to her name and boring me to death. It read 'fag' in big bold, almost illegible hand writing. It was probably meant for Axel, he did say he was gay...But it could have been meant for me, tough i'm not gay.

The next one was worse. It read 'I hope you two gay lords burn'. It scared me. I felt sick. Terribly sick. I needed to go to the nurse. I raised my hand and asked to fill out a pass for the nurse. "Yes you can Roxas." She said, grabbing a pass from her desk. I walked up, on wobbly legs and got the sickly green color. I filled it out and left the room as fast I could.

I left the room and I instantly felt better, just a little. And after I took a few steps I realized I didn't know where I was going...crap. I hate being the new kid. So I stumbled around the school for like fifteen minutes and finally found the office. I decided to go there and ask.

I opened the door, which was pretty tough to do. "Uh, can I get directions to the nurse's office?" I asked, tentatively.

And I noticed a familiar head of red hair. Spiky, bright red hair and striking green eyes. Super striking, bright green eyes...and those weird tattoos under those eyes. "Sure, I can tell ya' Roxas." He said, tilting his chair so he was on two legs. He put the chair down and stood up, he looked really good. His black clothes, super tight black jeans, a deep purple shirt with a black jacket that hung down to his knees. His muscles where evident in those clothes. Strong but not obnoxiously ripped. "Hay, uh Roxas...you should clothes your mouth you could catch flies." He smirked and I blushed and shut my mouth and turned around. He followed me. When we where outside the office he put his hand on my shoulder. His super warm hand that held me tight.

He got closer, I could feel his chest against my back and he bent down, whispering into my ears after rounding a corner and taking a few steps. "Here's the nurses office Roxie. Got it memorized?" I shuddered and nodded my head, my words would have failed me.

He turned me around, his breath was against my cheek and he was staring at me. I gulped. He was going to kiss me...but I wasn't gay. He leaned in and I couldn't do it. 'Cuase I wasn't gay you see. "N..no Axel...i...i can't. I'm sorry...i'm...i'm not g-gay." I stuttered out. He looked a bit hurt and I turned from him and walked into the nurses office. "Bye Axel." I muttered under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Axel had his hand next to the doorway of the nurses office, his head was done, staring at the floor but not really looking at it. His eyes held a sadness to them but he was grinning profoundly. He wanted to cry and he wanted to laugh.

Roxas Kaze not gay? Yeah sure, him neither.

He dropped his arm to his side and made his way into the nurses office. He was determined. The new blond boy would be his. Even if Roxas wanted it or not. Aforementioned boy was sitting down on one of the three chairs that made up the 'waiting room' of the nurses office. His head was leaning up against the wall and if Axel looked right he could catch a glimpse of the younger boys chest, which was quite muscled.

With two long steps he was next to him. Roxas visibly stiffened. His hand clenched the sea foam green chairs. "Hiya Roxie. Did the nurse fix you up all better?" Axel started, his trademark smirk on his face. Roxas just shook his head stiffly. "Darn, did I upset little Roxie-poo?" The tall red head cooed. This time Roxas held a bright blush on his face but he still didn't say anything.

Alright, he was getting somewhere now. The blond boy would be his. Now Axel was going in for the kill. He put his face up to the younger boy's ear and whispered slowly. "Roxas, you know you-" He was cut off from the final part of his seduction by an obnoxious fake cough by the nurse.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything _boys._" she said, Axel knew she was a major homo-hater and it annoyed him. She thought that if a guy had any romantic anything with another man that they would burn in hell. She scared him sometimes.

"Nope, n-not at a-all m..ma'am." Roxas stuttered and jumped up to follow her to another corner where he was given some stomach medicine. She just gave Axel a stern look and Axel glared back at her. He hated her guts and she hated his.

Roxas uttered his thanks and left and Axel got up to follow him. He would have to play it down. "Hey." He said as he walked up next to him. Roxas didn't say anything right off.

But after a few minutes he got a soft high back. "There we go buddy!" Axel said brightly. "So, ya' feelin' better Kiddo?" He asked, true concern laced in his voice.

"My names Roxas, not Kiddo." He said sternly, turning to stare up at Axel. One hand was in his pocket the other was on his hip. He looked so cute like that.

"Oh fine then Roxie. Are you feelin better _Roxie_?" Axel asked and he smirked as Roxas glowered.

Roxas still didn't seem all to happy with 'Roxie' but he sighed and gave in. "I'm better, the medicine worked." He said. Axel didn't think that Roxas noted how close they had become. And all of a sudden he looked scared, he looked around quickly. "A-Axel...can I...ask you a question?" His voice was soft, like he was trying to tell him a secret.

"Ya Roxie, you can kiss me." Axel joked. Roxas sighed, blushed, and shook his head quickly.

"No Axel, I don't want to kiss you now! I have something serious to talk to you about!" Roxas whispered harshly. Axel noted the 'now' in Roxas' sentence.

"Well, fine then, I'll listen. Talk." Axel said, all seriousness.

"I...I wanted to...are you getting bullied?" He asked. Axel didn't know how to respond to that. Sure he had gotten called names and nasty sneers and at first it hurt him but he grew used to it and soon disregarded it. So he told him that.

"Nothing serious, why? Did something happen while I was gone?" Axel asked anger every where in his voice.

"We...well...some kid...he threw some papers at me and...it said...one of 'em said...fag...and..the other one..." Roxas couldn't finish. He burst into tears and was sobbing into Axel's chest. He didn't mind the close proximity. He just needed someone to hold.

"What happened!" Axel asked angrily. He placed his hands on the boys shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"The other one...it said...that I hope...that we gay lords burn in hell." He sobbed again and Axel was so mad he could have ripped someone's head off. What the heck did that jerk, probably Rai, Seifer's goon.

"Do not take that seriously! Do you hear me? I don't want you to listen to that crap Roxas. It's bull!" Axel said. Roxas nodded, wiping away the tears that hung to his cheeks.

"I'll stop that! I'll make it go away." Axel said sternly. Roxas nodded again.(P.s. Does anyone else notice the super quick changes of emotion? Or is it just me?) And at the moment Roxas didn't care that he was crying into another boys chest, one that he had mixed feelings for. He didn't care that he wanted to kiss him and he wanted to be kissed back, to be held...but he still wasn't gay. He was just...confused. That was the word. Confused.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something else but then the bell rang, loudly, and the boys split apart but walked slowly to their class to retrieve their things. And they made their way to their next classes...except Roxas still had no idea where he was going. So he was stuck...again...with the boy who he was so utterly confused about. Or in love with for all my reviewers who can tell!

"Er, Axel? Do you know where Mr. Strife's room is?" He asked, he didn't want to be late on his first day at the school. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, it's in E4." He said but the blank look on Roxas' face told him that the blond boy did not know where that is. "It's around the hall and three doors down. See ya' later. And tell me if anything else happens. I'm here for ya'." He said, smiling. Roxas nodded...and he knew, or at least hoped he did, that Axel was being sincere. That Axel really wanted to help, not just get in his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Roxas threw his coat on the back of his chair and plopped himself down on his bed, letting his head hang down. After the blood flowed to his head and he couldn't take it anymore he lifted himself back up and he noticed the small scrap of paper on his floor, near his jacket. So he did what most people would do and went over to pick it up.

It was just numbers. 743-7785. It wasn't his number and he knew it wasn't one his family's number either. So he did the next thing most humans would do. He flipped the paper over. And his heart beat...excitement and that feeling he was so confused about came back again. It said '_Axel's number. Got it memorized?'_ He smiled at the five little words. Axel had managed to slip the piece of paper into his pocket. Maybe when he had his hands on him...you could pick which time.

So what did he do? Well he whipped out his cell phone, a black berry storm, he had saved up for months to get it. And he dialed in the last seven when his twin hugged him from behind. "HI ROXAS!" He screamed.

He smiled and laughed at his twins antics. It was how they greeted each other every day...or how Sora greeted Roxas everyday. "Hi Sora." He said. It was the only way to get Sora to let go of his blond counterpart. "How's it going?" Roxas asked him.

"I'm good, I had fun at school today! I met these really cool people, I think we're friends now. The girls I met where Kairi, Slehpie, and this older girl named Rikku. And then I met these really cool guys; Riku, he was cool silver hair, and Tidus who kinda looks like you I guess. They're super cool!" He beamed. "How about you Roxas?"

"Good I guess, except that I got lost a lot..." Roxas said and scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you meet anybody?" Sora asked him.

Roxas debated on weather or not he wanted to tell Sora about Axel...he decided not to. He wanted to keep the flaming red head his secret for awhile and he didn't even know why! "Uh...no, not really." He lied. Sora nodded.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Sora said and left, his brother laughing.

"You always think about food!" Roxas called after him. Sora laughed to. He pocketed the piece of paper away but only after he put it into his memory. Roxas laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep but thoughts of the red head stuck with him. He dreamed of him in his sleep.

Axel sighed, his phone in his hand. He was like an anxious school girl...except he was the dominate one in all his relationships...which was why some ended badly and some went great. God, he was obsessed with the small blond boy, but maybe he was still uncertain about his feelings for him? Axel remembered, with dismay, that Roxas had told him he was not gay...as Axel had his hands on him and was about to go in for a kiss to...well, he was still determined to make the blond his.

He swept his hand through his red spikes and sighed again...god it was annoying. He had let his phone out of his sight for more then a few minutes as if by watching the phone it would some how will Roxas to call him. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and slumped down further into his desk chair.

Roxas fidgeted on his bed. He was debating on what the confused feeling was welling up in his chest whenever he thought of the red head Axel, if he should even call him, and whether or not he was still straight. But was being gay so bad? Was it so different then straight people? Wasn't he still the same person whether or not he liked guys or girls? He scratched his head and sighed.

And after sitting, slumped up against his wall, his knees against his chest, for almost and hour and debating whether or not he should call Axel he decided he mine as well should: just a call didn't mean he _liked_ Axel...right?

So he took out his phone, went to his memory and brought up Axel's number and pressed 'call'. Axel answered on the first ring. "Hiya, this is Axel speaking. Who's this?" He asked.

Roxas blushed as he heard the older boy's voice and all of a sudden his voice was caught in his throat and he couldn't say anything. His voice came out ragged and harsh, to quick. "Hay, who the hell is this? Don't block my line, i'm waiting for someone to call." He snapped and hung up. Roxas sighed.

"Crap, that didn't go the way I planned." Roxas sighed and called again, but after a ring he had composed himself and would talk before Axel could. He picked up on the second ring. "'tspeaksoiamsorry!" He spit out so fast _he_ didn't even know what he had said.

All he heard was Axel's laughter. "Wow Roxie. You know I only understood our names right? You put more stress on them. So you called me last time? I'm sorry I snapped. Like I said, I was waiting for someone...and they called. How's it goin'?" Roxas didn't have to see Axel;s face to see the change of emotion that quickly went across the teens beautiful face. He could see the smirk that he held, showing his bright white teeth, seeing his brows furrow in sadness and guilt, see all the emotions on that perfect face that he would like to-where did that come from?

"Hahaha. It's okay, I don't mind you snapped at me...i like your voice. I'm good. You?" Roxas blushed.

"I can hear you blush Roxie. I'm good, that's good. So, you like my voice? Well that's good. Maybe we can talk awhile...say...over a dinner and a movie? Saturday at 6...pm by the way, I don't wake up before 10 on the weekends." He said. Roxas was blushing. He had just been asked out on a date! By a guy! And he still didn't know if he _liked _him or not. And Saturday was only a day away! Thank god he started school on a Thursday!

"Ya...yeah...yeah..." And that was all Roxas could say, he was so flustered. Axel laughed.

"Well, I got to go Roxie. G'night. See you tomorrow baby." He said and Roxas blushed even MORE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything...waw! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You make me so happy! You really do.

Axel smiled to himself after he hung up the phone. He had remade his plan and this date was part one but if it went as he planned he wouldn't need a part two. He smiled wider. Roxie would be his in the end...no matter how 'straight' the other boy was. Roxie would be his.

Roxas didn't know what to do. He was so nervous. He hadn't been on too many dates. Yeah Olette and him hung out...a lot, but they didn't really go to the movies or anything to often, they where such good friends they didn't need to. But, in hindsight, if Roxas _had_ brought her on more dates then she might not have gone to Hayner for all the needs that he couldn't satisfy. And now he was getting teary eyed.

But Roxas had this red headed boy Axel in his live. But did going on this date mean that that confusing feeling that he got whenever he thought of Axel was lust? Or...even, maybe , love? Did he love Axel? Their was no reason not to. He had been nice to him ever since he met him. And on top of being nice he was also sexy as hell. And he did have one awesome voice. He smiled faintly as he thought about him.

The day of school flew by for both boys. They didn't really talk to each other much, both of them where to busy thinking about the other one and couldn't look the other one in the eyes. The day was a mess for them. And then it came time for them to prepare for the dates...Roxas had no idea where he was going, Axel had kept that a secret.

Axel ran his hand throw his red spikes. He sighed. He hadn't told Roxas where they where going because well...he didn't really know. And it was already three. He wasn't the richest guy alive but he wasn't the poorest and didn't just want to bring Roxas to Apple B's or something simple like that. Plus he didn't know what movie he wanted to see. And then it struck him. Roxas was new in town and Axel had connections with a really amazing club. Dancing, music, a good time but the owner, Cloud Strife, decided to dedicate it to his lost son, Ventus , and make it teens only so there was no alcohol: just soda's, water, and bubbly drinks but most people didn't mind. It was the best place to hang out.

Roxas paced around his room, it was 3:20 and he wasn't dressed properly. His mom, sadly picked up on this: him being worried about his appearance. Which he almost never really did. "Roxas, hunny, do you...have a date with someone? You seem pretty worried. I can help you know." She told him, leaning on the door way drying her hands with a dish towel. He looked up surprised.

And since he didn't know if her where gay or not...he decided to tell a small lie. "Well mom, it's not really a date, but this kid I know, invited me to a party, and I don't know what to wear! I mean, I don't know _what_ kind of party it is. He told me...that...well he didn't really tell me anything so..." He fretted.

She instantly knew how to help. "Well how about this. You don't want to under dress or over dress so how about you just be you. Watch hunny, I'll help you." She told him and entered his room and went to his closet. After a few minutes of that and Roxas sitting on his bed wondering what she was doing she finally pulled out a very gothic outfit. He had gone throw that phase after the break up with Olette and had even take anti- depressants for a while. "You did always look good in this, even if it does scare me." She told him smiling. He smiled back.

He went to the bathroom and stripped. He slipped on the black, super tight, skinny jeans first. God if he where to get a hard. After that he pulled on a pair of boots: ones that he had worn for months straight. They where black and went half way to his knees. They where covered with chains and spikes and looked great on him. He threw on this small skin tight white shirt with the anarchy sign on it. The shirt was so small, he figured it shrunk in the wash, that it didn't even go down to his belly button. He felt sort of like a stripper.

He walked back into his room and his mother squealed. "You look great hunny but how about a jacket?" She asked him.

"Sure mom, you've done great so far." He shrugged, why not?

She rummaged through his closet again until she pulled out a small trench coat, one that he had bought purposely sizes to small so that it barely went down to his waist and clung to him perfectly. He was sure that if he had curves that the jacket would flaunt them perfectly. He put it on. "What about your eyeliner?" She said.

"What if I put it on and it was to much?" He asked worried all of a sudden worried about his outfit. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think your good." She said. "But don't forget to brush your teeth, shower, and go to the bathroom first, you don't want to smell bad on your date." She told him and Roxas was to giddy to see that his mom had seen through his lie.

"Okay, I won't." He said smiling at her. She beamed back at him and then left to check up on Sora who had been sleeping since he got home from school.

Axel smiled at himself in the mirror. His outfit, every piece, had a bit of red in it. His shirt was crimson red and his black jacket and red studs all over it. His skinny jeans where black and red, like someone had taken two different fabrics and just twisted them together. His boots where black with red laces and, especially for the occasion, he had his brother Reno pull down his hair into a spiky ponytail. He looked good and just in time to pick up his little blond date.

He stepped out of his house and made his way to the garage, where both he and Reno kept their cars. Axel never bothered to look at Reno's car. It was always hidden under a dark black tarp but Axel let his beauty shine. A sleek red 1960 red Bentley with white leather interior. He loved his car. (So do I!) He opened the door, and slid in. But before he could go to Roxas' house he would need instructions. He decided to text him.

**Hay Roxas, where do u live so I can pick u up?** Was the text that Roxas got. He quickly responded.

**Er, I live on Twin K. Blyade road.** He typed back and unbeknownst to him Axel was programming it onto his GPS.

**Be there in twenty minutes.** Axel typed back and Roxas looked at the clock, it was 5:30. He couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Roxas fidgeted at the table. Twenty minutes couldn't go by faster. His fingers where running up and down the edge of his table feverishly. He was nervous. What would Axel think? What would other people think? He looked at the clock but only a three minutes had passed since the last time he had checked.

Axel stopped his car a road over from Roxas' house. He wanted to surprise him. So he walked the rest of the way...which house was Roxas'? He didn't know so he would just walk around and hope his little blondie wouldn't keep him waiting to long.

Roxas starred out the window, waiting. His mom was smirking behind his back, she was happy that her little Roxas was going on another date after his break up. She was worried about him. Sora seemed fine and dandy. He was just...hyper active. A little bit to much.

Roxas jumped out of his chair when he saw that familiar head of red spikes. His chair fell to the ground with a CLANG and even Sora, as busy as he was sleeping poked his head out of his room to see what happened. After a quick glance that everything was all right he went back to sleeping. "Roxas, what did you see?" She had a small grin on her face mixed with a perplexed look.

"I...My da- friend is here. My friend his here." He told her...was he about to say 'His date' was here? Probably. But a guy as a date didn't mean he was gay...right? "Bye mom." HE said and give her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Hey Axel." He said smiling up at him, a faint blush on his face. The tall red head looked so good dressed up like he was. Super attractive. But where was his ride? Or was it a short walk to where ever they where going?

"Hey yourself Roxie." Axel smirked down at Roxas. He threw his arm around his shoulder. "But aren't you gonna introduce me to your twin? And your mom?" He asked pointing into his window where his mom was staring out of, blushing, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Y...Yeah, sure, if you want to." He said, leading him back to his house. He opened the door and let Axel in first.

"Well, I hooked me a gentleman did I? Yummy." He said smiling. Roxas blushed and looked down at the floor. "Aww, don't be sad Roxie. It's just your mom." Axel cooed. Roxas' blush deepened. His mom laughed.

"Mom, this is Axel. The guy I was talking about earlier." Roxas said. Axel took his mothers hand and kissed it. She giggled.

" And to think, I thought chivalry was dead." She beamed. Axel bowed. Oh my god.

"Why, that's absurd! Not as long as I live!" Axel declared as he got up from his bow. She giggled for the umpteenth time. He turned towards Roxas. "And you know I can't leave without meeting your brother right?" He said, putting his hands on his hip and looking down at him. Roxas blushed harder and ran up the stairs to Sora's room.

"Sora, I want you to meet someone. His name's Axel." He said through the door. Sora mumbled something in response that Roxas thought was a 'Why now?' but he got up anyways and stumbled down the stairs.

"Axel, this is my twin Sora." He told him. Axel stuck out his hand and Sora stuck out his and they shook vigorously.

"Nice to meet ya'. I've heard a lot about you. But now we must be on our away!" Axel declared and with a flourish they exited.

"Your brother is going to have a great time." Sora's mom said, sighing happily and Sora just went back up stairs to sleep.

They walked in silence back to Axel's car and Roxas almost fainted when he saw it. "Ohmigod! That's your car?" Roxas squealed in surprise.

"Yup, she's my baby. And you know you just squealed like a girl, right? Which of course totally doesn't fit your super goth outfit." Axel told him, leaning close up to the younger blond. "That outfit of yours looks great. I love how much it shows." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. The blond shuttered.

"You look great too Axel." He choked out. God he was losing himself in his voice. It was so beautiful.

"Thanks. Now hop in, we're goin' to have a kick-ass time." Axel said, leaning away deciding that now wasn't the time to fully seduce the boy. Roxas eagerly hopped into the car. They drove quietly. Each stealing glances at the other when they thought that the other wasn't looking.

The two boys quickly made it to their destination. When they got out of the car the cool night air was a great feeling on Roxas- the tension in the car had been almost unbearable, it was so thick that you wouldn't have been able to break it with a jack-hammer.

The building that stood in front of Roxas wasn't that large or grand looking. Just slightly above average. "Don't let the cover fool ya'. This is the best place to party, relax, or just have one heck of a great time. Don't let anybody tell ya' other wise. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, but let's get going, it's kinda cold out here." Roxas said. It was weird, he never took the first step in things. But Axel did bring out a bunch of weird things in him so what the heck, right?

"Sure!" Axel beamed and wrapped his arm around Roxas again. It helped. Roxas wasn't cold anymore. In fact, for the first time in a while, he was happy. He was staring to warm up. "This place is the best! It's got everything under the sun in here. Well except homo haters. The guy who runs it, his kid, Ventus, got bullied cause he was gay and he...killed himself. So Cloud doesn't let anyone in here that hates gays, or is prejudice at all. But it really is the best place but I guess I already told you that. Come on." He said and this time it was Axel's turn to open the door for Roxas. And both boys where smiling.

A/N: Sorry being a bit of a tease but the atcuall date will happen in the next chapter. And fluff will be there so yay for fluff!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm still not owning anything, why do you keep asking? WHY!

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! I loves you all so much!

The inside of the building totally shocked Roxas. He was totally not expecting this. Yes he was thinking something cool and interesting but this was beyond belief. It looked amazing.

The walls where painted gray but you could hardly tell. Strobe lights where going crazy and the walls where multicolored different combinations and Roxas could do nothing but stare. He had never seen so many people in one place at the same time.

But across the room and through a single door the world changed. There was a small bar area where a man with blond spikes larger then his stood pouring out different sodas in various styles. Along the walls where booths where different couples where, first dates, kissing, talking and even one or two breaking up. The man behind the counter intrigued him though.

He was tall, muscled, and had a large smile on his face as he poured a ginger ale for another man around the bartenders age with brown hair laughed with him. "Who are they?" Roxas asked Axel as they made the short walk over there.

"You'll find out." Axel told him and let him pick where they would sit. They where sitting to the right of the brown haired man, only one seat away from him and they got to hear the tail-end of their conversation.

"No problem Cloud. Eight o'clock? Here?" The brown haired man asked.

The man named cloud responded with a smile. "Yeah sure Leon, but I have customers to deal with so one sec, k?" He asked him and Leon nodded.

"Hay, Axel." He greeted...and then he noticed the small blond boy sitting next to him. God he looked like Ventus. Almost the spitting image of him! His skin went white, it was like seeing a ghost. "W-who's your friend Axel? H-he..." He trailed off and at first Axel thought that this might have been a bad idea.

The change in the bartender didn't go unnoticed by the blond. What was going on?

"Er, this is my date. He's super peachy. His name's Roxas Kaze." Turning to Roxas "This here guy is Cloud Strife. The coolest guy I know and the owner and bartender to this place." He said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Strife." Roxas said formally.

"Wow, kiddo, don't call me Mr. I feel old. I'm Cloud to everybody here man. Nice to meet you." He said and they shook hands again.

"Oh, okay Cloud." Roxas said smiling. He liked the man.

"So, what will you to lovely couples be having to drink? Name it and I have it, as long as it's not alcohol." he asked. Axel spit out his answer before Roxas could think of anything he wanted.

"The usual Cloud, please." Axel said and Cloud nodded and reached above him to grab two glasses. He put them down in front of Roxas and Axel and then, without tearing his gaze away from the young couple he reached behind him, grabbed a hose with a blue handle and poured it into their cups. It was pretty cool. But when Roxas thought they where done he grabbed another hose, a white one, after he put the blue one away and poured that into their drinks. Then he passed them to the boys.

"What is it?" Roxas asked Axel. Axel beamed.

"Just try it Roxie." He urged and Roxas tentatively took a sip but he was glad he did. The tastes that filled his mouth was AMAZING! It was the best drink he'd ever had. "It's called Hearts. Cloud makes it himself. Just that right touch of somethin' does the trick." Axel explained and Roxas beamed up at him.

"It's the greatest thing I've ever had!" Roxas smiled up at him.

"Well that's good! I've spent a heck of a lot of time perfecting that little drink. And I didn't even do that, perfect it I mean, my son did. Bless him." Cloud said, going off into space. But after that he went back to talk to the man known as Leon. Axel and Roxas where left alone.

But there was awkward silence between them, until Axel broke it. "So...do you want something to eat or do you want dance?" He asked him. Roxas thought for a second. He would probably be hungrier after he danced so why not right?

"Let's dance!" Roxas said smiling, grabbing Axel's hand and leading him onto the dance floor in the other room. There he went again, taking the initiative. There Axel went again, making all these crazy feelings in him. But what did it all mean?

The dance floor was crowded but Roxas didn't really want to be the center of attention. They just danced at the side. Throwing their arms up and just goofing off and having a fun time when the song called for it. It was like a small thing of ecstasy. It was exhilarating. Roxas really was having a kick-ass time.

And then a slow song came on and Roxas, instantly, because the moment called for it, he grabbed Axel's waist and Axel smiled, throwing his long arms around him. That was even better. Their arms wrapped around each other, close, the beats of each others heart was an amazing sound. And then someone bumped into Roxas, sending him flying towards Axel. And their lips met. At first they where both surprised...but then it felt right. They hugged and kissed and it felt right. It was meant to be and Roxas knew that. In that moment with Axel pressed up warm against him, kissing and hugging, the music was now distant and it was just them. Just them together. Just them loving each other.

But perfect moments are always shattered.

"Fag." Someone whispered behind Roxas. And he jumped. This was why he didn't want to like Axel, to love him. He was afraid of the words that people would say. It hurt him.

But Axel wasn't one to back off. He had made a promise to Roxas that he intended to keep. He didn't know if Roxas knew it but when Roxas got nervous or scared his ears got red. His ears where more scarlet then Axel's hair. "What the hell did you just say?" Axel demanded as he grabbed the guy who had the balls to stand behind Roxas. Instinctively he moved Roxas behind him. One arm still on Roxas' waist he moved forward to confront the freakin a- hole who thought that someone could make fun of Axel Hirogande and his Roxie!

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

Seifer stood their, smirking. Why had Cloud let him in here? It didn't matter though. If Seifer wanted it, Axel would fight. Here and now! "I called you two fags. That's true. You guys are _fags_. Gaylords! You're disgusting. You're weird. You make me sick. You like guys, D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G!" Seifer barked at them.

Roxas was scared. Would Seifer hurt him? Or would he...hurt Axel? He didn't want Axel hurt. He wasn't anything but nice to anyone and Seifer thought that cause he didn't like girls that it was right to pick on him! It made Roxas mad, mad enough to hit Seifer square in the jaw.

"You faggot!" Seifer cried. The dancing was now stopped and out of the corner of his eye Axel could see Cloud and Leon come out of the drink area and rush over to them. But the last comment hurt Axel.

How could Seifer be mean to Roxas? Roxas was little more then a child: in terms of innocence and that is one of the things that made Axel gravitate to Roxas. He was pure. A shining light in Axel's world. How could Seifer be a homophobe when Seifer had been Axel's first gay crush. The first guy, and as of now, the only guy he had made love to. But he didn't know what had changed Seifer. He became an asshole, big time.

"Don't call Roxas a fag!" Axel barked and kicked Seifer in the stomach( Picture the kick that Leonidas gave that Persian dude in 300). After that he was on him like an animal. Pounding him into the ground like crazy. Until a blond boy, that wasn't Roxas, pulled him off.

"Wow, Axel dude! Man, you can't just kill him like that!" the boy told him, grabbing Axel's arms and holding him from killing Seifer.

The fight was lost on him as Cloud and Leon came, dragging Seifer outside. He wouldn't be allowed in here anymore. "How do you know my name?" Axel said as he turned around, the stranger letting go of his arms. Axel's jaw dropped to the ground. Holy crap.

"DEMYX!" He cried as he embraced the other teen. Roxas felt himself grow angry at this blond that got so much attention from _his_ red head. Yeah, that's right, it was HIS red head! "Where have you been! Why are you back? How long are you staying here?" He bombarded the boy with questions.

"AXEL!" the boy known as Demyx cried, mocking Axel. "Well, after I moved, my folks moved me around a lot. But it got old...and I missed this place. So we decided to come back. Plus that and prices are a heck of a lot cheaper here then other places. And, i'm staying for good! I even got my old house back. I'm for good." He said and the two teens smiled at each other until Roxas coughed politely.

"Oh, Dem, dude, this is my date Roxas! He's the best!" Axel smiled and picked his date up and hugged him tightly. Roxas blushed. "Roxas, this here is Demyx. He's been my best friend since, like, the first grade until he moved and left me alone! But then again I do have my Roxie." Axel said. Roxas felt stupid being in the air like this.

"How about you put me down? So I can shake hands with Demyx?" Roxas laughed and Axel did to, letting him down. "So, I'm Roxas. Not Roxie no matter what Axel says." He told him and turned quickly to glare at his date. Demyx laughed.

"Well okay then Roxas, not Roxie. Nice to meet ya'." He said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you to." Roxas said and the dancing started back up as the trio went to the bar area to talk and get to know each other again and or for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...like, at all

Roxas shifted closer to Axel. He knew it now. After they shared their first kiss he knew. He was in love with this red head. Totally and utterly in love with him. Neither had to say it, they both knew it. That kiss of ecstasy.

Axel smirked as he felt Roxas shift so he was leaning up against him. He was snuggling with him! His little, at the moment gothic Roxas, was snuggling with him! He was happy but he could truly lavish in the moment. He had to drive. Darn. This was one of the many times cars could be put on automatic and just go.

Demyx sat in the back of the car, Axel's red Bentley, with his arms resting behind his head. He to was smiling at the couple in front of him. They looked so cute together. He wanted to squeal...but that would ruin the moment so he wouldn't. He would just sit in the back of the car and wish he had the nerve to do what they did. But sadly he didn't. You see, Demyx had known he was gay at age ten when he had kissed his best friend Axel. And that was as far as that romantic relationship went. Just a kiss. Just like Roxas and Axel. One kiss. But Demyx knew that for them their would be more.

Axel pulled up in front of Roxas' house but neither wanted to leave. They where still running on the adrenaline of the kiss. But, sadly, Roxas' mom was in the window once again and was almost begging Roxas to get out of the car and tell her all the details. So they settled for another smile that Roxas was tentative about. But it happened again. Their lips meant and it was soft and sweet and quick. They held hands until Roxas had to let go. He parted with Axel with a sad smile. They where still hesitant to leave but Roxas knew he must so he made that first hard step away...until Monday.

"So, Axel, how is...everybody?" He asked him. But really, he just wanted to know about his faaaavorite little emo boy Zexion! He was the best. Super smart, cute,...er, is there anything else really? Oh yeah, he was super nice...just a bit weird.

"Er...after you moved man...everybody split. You where what was keepin' us together. Marly and Zexy had a little fling." He kept talking about every one else but Demyx wasn't listening. HIS Zexy with...Marly? No offense to his friend but...it was Marluxia they where talking about! It was to weird for him. He didn't hear Axel after that. He just feigned sleep. Until Axel dropped him off, he still knew where he lived and that made Demyx happy. He hadn't been forgotten.

"See ya' tomorrow man, I'll pick you up, I plan on meeting the rest of the gang so you me and Roxie will surprise 'em! You in?" Axel asked. Though he knew that he would be. Demyx was game for anything. Anytime. Anywhere.

"You know it man. I can't wait to meet up with everybody again. Say hi to Roxie for me...i know you guys will be talking to each other all night long." Demyx smiled and Axel laughed. He waved one more time, Demyx waved back, and then he sped off, back home leaving a trail of dust. Axel hadn't changed. He was still hot headed, rude, obnoxious, but he was smart, loyal, super nice, and he would keep a secret to the grave for other people. He was also super loveable.

But Demyx was stuck on his Zexy. No matter what. Zexy was his.

Demyx yawned as he woke up. Crap, he hadn't slept, like, at all last night. He had been busy looking at all the old photos and memorabilia that he had kept with him. He kept it all in a little brown shoe box. He was thinking of bringing it back. Showing everybody that he still loved them all. Everybody: Axel, of course, Roxas; but only just now, him(duh), and there was Marluxia, Zexion(Yay sexy Zexy!), Namine, and of course the group B!tch Larxene. He had a picture of them all, minus Roxas, standing at their favorite spot...the beach, which held the ice cream stand and of course water. God did he miss all that.

He shifted over to his bathroom, stripped, and took a shower. After that he grabbed a towel, dried off, walked to his closet and pulled on a white T, a thin gray hoodie, and dark blue skinny jeans. He just decided to go with flip-flops. Why not right?

He made his way down to the kitchen even though Axel wouldn't be around for a few hours. It was only 6:00 in the morning so his parents where still asleep. Even they wouldn't be up until around 7:00. He decided to make breakfast for them. His thank you gift for bringing him home.

Demyx loved that word. Home. He was home.

A/N: Sorry for the short chappy. The next one will be longer, don't worry. Roxas will meet the gang and you guys(or gals) will good a good taste of Demyx and Sexy Zexy! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry for the small chapter and sorry for it being so confusing, my excuse was I was tired. Hopefully it won't be so confusing for you all!

Demyx was still smiling when he heard Axel's car horn. He was early...like, a lot early. His parents breakfast was not even done. But almost and they wouldn't care if his food wasn't the best thing ever. They didn't even know that he could cook. Whatever.

He turned the stove off and scribbling down a note and sticking it to the fridge he ran out to go meet the gang again. Axel beamed as he ran over and climbed into the passenger side. "Hiya Dem." Axel said, Demyx could hear the sleep still lingering in his words. At least he didn't have morning breath...eww.

"Hey Axel. So, who are we picking up next?" Demyx asked. He wanted to see Zexy SO BADLY! Of course he wanted to see everyone else to but...no one was as important as Zexion to him. No one.

"Er, well I figured that we go pick up Zexion first, since he only lives a few streets over and all. Did I mention that? He moved after you left, probably to get closer to you. I don't remember...oh well, he did. So now you to guys are closer." Axel said and waved his hand around like it didn't really matter to him.

"Cool." Demyx said, trying hard to contain his excitement. They rode in silence until they pulled up to Zexion's house. It suited him well. Really scary but with this feeling of a slight warmth if you go deep enough in. Like, really, really deep.

"I'll get him." Demyx said and before Axel could even get unbuckled Demyx was halfway up the drive way. He rang the doorbell but nobody came so he started to pound on the door repeatedly.

Hard enough for Zexion to come stomping towards the door. Hard enough for him to get ready to yell his head off at the retard who kept pounding on his door. Stupid little &$^*.

"What is it!" He barked as he opened the door, not even registering the person there. Demyx was, not surprisingly, scared of the outburst. But he didn't let that stop him. He picked up Zexion and gave him one huge glomp that might have damaged his ribs a bit. Zexion was startled. He didn't recognize his once best friend. "Who the hell are you?" He spat out. Demyx looked hurt. Zexy didn't know who he was.

"It's me Zexy! Demyx! I'm back!" He cried to his friend and cuddled him for effect, he also let go as to not damage his friend any further. Zexion fell to the ground and stared at him for a long time with his mouth wide open. Demyx couldn't resist. "Shut your mouth, you may sallow a fly." He giggled. Zexion preceded to stammer and gawk but he did close his mouth.

"D...Demyx? Is it...really you?" Zexion stammered out, tears in his eyes. "Je...jeesh Dem. Holy crap. I...I really missed you." He said standing up. Demyx nodded smiling, tears in his eyes to.

"Y..yeah Sexy Zexy, it's me." Demyx said smiling as he brought that nickname back from the dead. "I miss-" But he never finished. Zexion had surged forwards and embraced him, almost like Demyx's earlier glomp and pressed a kiss onto the taller blonds lips.

Demyx was surprised, but not one to pass things by, he kissed back. All the while Axel sat in his car, staring at them. His mouth hung ajar...it would be an awkward car ride to Roxas'...umm...can you say sexual tension?

A/N:Sorry for the short chapter...again...but anywho, happy turkey day!( I blame having to get my house clean for my guests the reason why I am busy)


	10. Mostly a Cloud and Leon moment

Disclaimer: Hope you guys and gals all had a great turkey day! If you are vegan...well...hope you had a good day. I own nothing.

Demyx liked the kiss, well, he loved it...but...wasn't his friend already _in_ a relationship? He did want Zexion, don't get him wrong cause he really did want the slate-haired teen...he just didn't want the teen to get in trouble was all. He didn't want to yell at Marly or anything. "Z...Zexion, I loved the kiss, don't get me wrong...but...what about you and Marly? Aren't you guys...ya' know...dating?" Demyx stuttered out. He wasn't expecting Zexion's reaction.

He laughed. The slate-haired teen, Zexion, the most anti-social never ever smile teen_ laughed_ at him. "Hay! What's so funny Zexy?" Demyx demanded, subconsciously he put his hands on his hips, looking down at the teen.

"D-De-" Zexion started but he couldn't do anything, he was laughing so hard. Almost on the ground laughing. But after a few moments he composed himself...soft of.

"Demyx(Chuckle) who told you?(Chuckle) Axel, right? And he started off with my relationship with Marly...correct me if I'm wrong.(Chuckle)" Zexion began again. Demyx just shook his head...Zexion was totally correct. "Well, good. Knowing you, you just zoned (Chuckle) out after you heard that, right?(Chuckle) He probably said that it didn't even last two weeks. You just decided not to pay attention.(Chuckle) Right?" He said.

Demyx sighed. Even after all this time...Zexion still knew how everyone would act and acted in the past. He was scary good at this. "You know me to well Zexy...and you know everyone else to well to." Demyx joked. Zexion stared up at him, the moment of laughing gone.

"I know." He said "We should get going. Axel's waiting." Zexion said. And like _that_! It was over, that moment they where having was gone. Demyx sighed and follwed his shorter friend to the Bentley.

Axel stuck his head out of the car as they made their way down to his car. "You guys go in the back. Roxie sits up next to me. Don't pull anything in the back of that car, the interior is expensive and I don't want to...clean things up. Plus I have to look in my rear view so..."He warned.

The other two teens nodded silently and slid into the back of the car. As soon as Demyx shut the door Axel road off to his little blond boys house. The drive was quick and neither of his two friends pulled anything. But neither of the two teens knew how much the other wanted them. Axel could taste the tension and every time he tried to breath he almost choked from it all. The drive was one of the most awkward he ever had.

They drove up to Roxas' house and he was sitting on the porch, waiting for them. He had on, with joy Axel noted, dark skinny jeans and a tight white shirt with a checkered hoodie and a checkered wrist band. He waved as he ran over. "Hi Axel!" He beamed, not noticing the other two in the car. He had a faint blush on as he slid into the Bentley's passenger seat and Axel laid a kiss on his cheek.

Cloud sighed as he fell against Leon's chest. The events of the past few days had caught up to him. Between work,...Leon, and meeting Roxas...it was a lot to take in in a few days. The blonde stared at the brunette and neither talked. It was silent bonding between them. Neither of the men where good at expressing their feelings so being silent worked for them.

Except Cloud was restless. He needed to do something, so he started talking. "Leon." He said into the brunette's chest.

"Cloud." He responded into the blond man's hair.

"What do I do?" Cloud asked, depressed.

"About what Cloud?"

"Um, how about work? I mean, I really love this place and all but...i'm so exhausted lately. What do I do about that?" Cloud asked. Leon had always been good at comforting the blond.

But the brunette was silent for a moment. "How about you close the place for the week and take a vacation? You know, just, go somewhere." He suggested.

Cloud was dismayed. "But I need someone watching it. You now that the homophobes want it gone." He fretted. Leon was silent for another moment.

"I'll watch it for you." He suggested. Cloud shook his head again.

"I need you with me Leon, I just can't go away and leave you behind." And it was true. They where great business partners. Most people thought only Cloud owned his little establishment but Leon was part owner. He didn't like publicity.

"Okay then. How about we get that Axel kid and his friends? They're just teens but if some one was supposed to protect the place from homophobes, it would be them." Leon offered. Cloud didn't need to think about it.

"That would be great, if they wanted to accept. But would you come with me if I went on a vacation?"

"Cloud, if you want me to, I will go to the end of the Earth and back. You know that." Leon purred into the blond's ear and kissed his forehead quickly. But even thought the burden of work was taken off his shoulders he still hadn't settled the problem with Roxas. It was unnerving. Why did that kid look so much like Ventus? It was so weird. And Leon was so warm and inviting.

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters are getting smaller and smaller but the next one, I swear on my life, will be longer, trust me.


	11. BEACH FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Gawd, people, stop asking me this, I STILL OWN NOTHING!

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever but here I am, i'm getting my mojo working so Phantombullets I think I'll get to writing Ebony soon to.

Roxas leaned against the tall redhead, loving his warmth and protection from the cold wind that had picked up. The whole group was here and each person had made the car ride to the beach interesting. Each person had something funny to say about something or another. But no matter who was in the car they all said something about the way Roxas was so close to Axel, their hands occasionally finding their way to each other. The way that they looked into each others eyes. Not one of Roxas' new friends left that out, not even the petite blonde girl Namine.

The aforementioned group was huddled closely around each other, just sitting on the sand, watching the water lap against the sandy shore, not saying a word.

"So..." Roxas said lamely, tired of the silence.

"Anybody want ice cream?" Demyx questioned, but he didn't sound into it; just talking for the sake of it. Nobody wanted any.

"How about hot dogs?" The tall blond tried again, eying the vender a few yards away. The idea was now a real question, hot dogs where warm and nice. And tasted great with ketchup.

"Sure." Axel said, speaking for everybody even though nobody said anything.

"Cool, I'll get 'em." Demyx said, hopping up and walking over. "Everybody wants ketchup right?" He asked, turning back to face the group of huddled teens. They nodded. Demyx nodded curtly and returned to his mission of retrieving the piece of meat that was an American favorite.

"I would like seven hotdogs please." He said, talking to the short bald man that was the vender. In response the man didn't say anything but got to taking them out and putting them into buns. "All with ketchup." He added. The man gave a soft groan of having to work more but did was the costumers order.

"That will be 20.34 please." He said, reaching out his hand for the money. Demyx almost fainted.

"What the hell is that? Twenty bucks for a few hot dogs? Jeesh!" He complained loudly, earning stares from the group and a few passerby's. He grabbed his wallet and fished out four fives and the right about of change.

"Thanks." The vender said, bored with his mundane life and job.

"Yup." Demyx said and, arms full of hotdogs, walked back to the group. He had just sat down and passed the outrageously priced hotdogs around when a voice, none of them liked, spoke from behind him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The fagtag group." He said, earning laughs from his friends at the stupid insult. He sneered at Axel, Roxas, and Demyx when he spoke. He didn't know that the rest of them 'swung that way' to.

The red head bristled. He really was sick of that blond fuc*er. Seifer was beginning to annoy him, like, a freakin lot.

"What did you say?" He hissed, standing up to glare at the enemy blond. How could Roxas and him even share the same hair color?

"I called you a faggot." He smirked. "What you gonna do about?" He challenged. Axel glared at him while his friends stood up to. Even Namine stood up to Seifer.

"What I'm gonna do is pound you face in 'till your own mother won't recognize you!" Axel threatened. "Not that she could see past the rolls of fat on her face." Axel smirked, happy to see the look of rage on Seifer's face. Truth be told though, it was a total lie, Seifer's mom was hot.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Seifer glared at Axel, waiting for another excuse to pound him into the ground.

"I said your mom was fat, and ugly to." Axel laughed as Seifer's face grew red with anger. "What you gonna do about it?" He mocked. That was the last straw. Seifer punched Axel square in the jaw, it would leave a nasty bruise.

"What the!" Axel spat as he tumbled to the ground. Roxas and Demyx simultaneously took a step forward and that sparked it all. Soon everyone but Namine was on the ground beating the other as hard and as fast as they could.

Sand was everywhere, forming a cloud. The ground was red and even the water held a tint of it. Grunts and moans where heard and Namine took that as her cue to go and find help. The only person close buy was the vender.

So, she did what she had to do, she ran and found someone else would stop the fighting.

Cloud picked up his last shirt and put it into his last bag. He had just finished two hours of packing. He had a total of four bags and Leon barely took any time at all to pack his few bags. "Cloud, do you want me to go find Axel and his group?" He asked.

Cloud look at him, skeptically. "How do you know where they are?"

The brunette laughed. "I saw them heading to the beach earlier. So you want me to go?" He asked. Cloud nodded slowly.

"I'm coming." The blond said. Leon nodded.

They set off on their motorcycles.

It didn't take them long to get to the beach. And it took them even less time to see the fight going on and to see the small blond girl running around, looking for someone who would help. They sighed to themselves.

"Hay, cut that out!" Cloud yelled as he ran over. Leon followed. Cloud grabbed the first person he could and picked him up and threw him on the ground. Leon picked the dazed boy up and brought him a few feet away. Telling him gruffly to stay put. He didn't care if he really did or not.

Roxas was dazed and badly battered but he would live. He didn't know how long the fight had lasted, it could have been one hour or one minute. He held his head in his hands, trying to stop the nauseous feeling that rose in side of him. He failed and threw up on a discarded beach towel. Well it was an ugly color.

He recognized the gruff, yet handsome, brunette that had put him on the ground but he didn't know from where.

His head swam but he tried to stand up and when he did his stomach became lodged in his throat. "Ughhh...don't...feel good." He said to himself and vomited again.

His eyes locked onto the spot of the fight where the bartender from the other night, Cloud, held Axel back from ripping off Seifer's throat. The brunette, oh yea he was the man that Cloud had been talking to, held Seifer in a choke hold. Both teens where screaming obscenities.

Roxas couldn't help but pick up all the little bruises and cuts and gashes all over Axel and his tattered clothing. He vomited again.

Zexion stood up shakily, he saw Roxas in the corner of his eye puking. He saw Marluxia, the pink haired man was standing by himself, trying to look proud and dignified. He was failing. He just looked sad and hurt. He also noticed Larxene who was cradling a crying Namine. Zexion noticed Axel and Seifer being held back by Cloud, the bartender at his own club for teens and Leon, Cloud's 'manger' or something like that.

Who Zexion didn't see was Demyx, the blond haired male that Zexion loved. He walked a few steps but fell down, croaking out the blonds name softly. He tried to stand up again but couldn't make it.

He felt soft hands around his waist, lifting him up into a sitting position. "What ya' doing down their Zexy?" Demyx asked, whispering into the slate-haired teen's ear. He smiled faintly but the movement, even though small, hurt.

Seifer stiffened as he was held back. He was witnessing something disgusting. One of Axel's gay groupies, the small silvery haired one looked like he was about to make out with the tall blond. He didn't care of the consequences of his actions, they where fags so it didn't matter. "Fags." He muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon growled as the blond in his arms muttered 'fag'. What the hell was the problem with homophobes anyway? What was their problem? He smacked the blond upside the head. It shut him up. Good riddance.

A/N: Hehehehehehe, this chapter was longer. Seifer got smacked. LOL! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile so I made it up in a longer chapter. Review please! Pwetty pwease? Wait, why are you reading this and not reviewing?

PS: My other stories might be updated/ revised. I'm thinking of redoing memories forgotten. What do you guys/gals think?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"HEY! Who the hell do you think are smacking me? Do you know who your messin' with?" Seifer barked. Who was this brown haired dick?

Leon growled. To hell with this blond ass wipe. He glared down at this kid. Their faces where inches apart. "You know what kid? I really don't care who you are. You, to me, are just an insolent little prick. You hate others because you are pathetic. That's it, you're just a pathetic person. Weak." He said, and for good measure, hit him again.

Seifer growled again. That hurt. He struggled to stand up, thrashing around like a mad man but this brunette was strong. And smart. "LET ME GO!" He yelled.

"Fat chance buddy." Leon growled. Did the kid think, with a little temper, he would get out of his grasp that easy? Yeah, and he had a billion freakin dollars.

Axel twitched slightly under the grasp of Cloud, he could tell that Seifer was to into his quarrel with Leon to care about him at the moment and all he wanted to do was see Roxy. "Cloud..." His voice came out in a soft rasp. "Rox...as." He breathed out slowly. Cloud nodded and, with the blond's help, Axel stood up.

They made the short walk over to the small blond and as soon as Axel was in front of him, he fell to his knees, exhausted from the fight and happy Roxy was okay. "Roxy...how...how ya doing?" He slurred from the pain. But he was so happy that he could see Roxas.

Roxas' beamed, his face bright. His stomach pains where now gone, like they never happened and Roxas literally jumped right up and ran to hug Axel. "Axel!" In his excitement all his words spilled together. "Ohmygodareyouokay? Idon'tcareifimhurornot (Yeah Roxy knew Axel enough to know he would shove off any pain he had if Roxy had a scratch)... are you okay Axel?" He asked, his voice coming back to normal and talking slowly, normally, for Axel to understand.

"Awww, Roxy, of course i'm fine, no biggy, just a scrape or two. I feel so loved. Don't you Cloud, can't you feel the love from one little blond to one not so little red head?" He asked, his voice dripping with mushyness. The bartender just laughed and nodded his head slowly.

But after the blond was done laughing his voice turned to all seriousness. "We need to get you to the hospital, all of you. Even if I would rather watch that dick writhe in pain, it's not a good image for me to have. Let's get going.

A/N: I'm BACK BABY! I HAVE FINALLY GOT MY MOJO WORKING AND YOU CAN EXPECT A BUNCH OF UPDATES TO MY STORIES! I'm so sorrrrrry for not updating sooner and I know this little filler doesn't suffice but after I update this I will start the longer chapter of hospital fluff. I"M BACK!


	13. Hospital Fluff

Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter.

A/N: This is going to be a long one, hope you enjoy!

It took only a few minutes for the group of, mostly, boys to get together and make sure there friends are all relatively fine. But it took longer for the ambulance to come...and then for yet another one to come to fit all the bruised and battered teens in. At first the paramedics wanted to call the cops for the violence that had befallen the beach and the teens but Leon and his Leonness had persuaded them otherwise.

The trip to the hospital was relatively silent. Roxas had instantly curled up next to Axel and the older red head wrapped his long arms around the smaller boy. Cloud was in the cab of the ambulance and there was two paramedics working silently, allowing the couple to enjoy the silence that they could share after all the excitement had died down and they could spend a few minutes together ignoring the pains that where being treated for. Demyx, Zexion, and Namine where in the other ambulance. It would probably be a tight squeeze but oh well, what could they do?

The silence in the ambulance soon turned to an awkward one and Roxas looked up to stare at his redheaded boyfriend. "Yo." Axel said, staring down at him.

"Hi." Roxas responded, all of a sudden struck by a wave of tiredness. Maybe it was the heat that Axel radiated. Or maybe it was the way that Roxas' head fell onto Axel's shoulder. Maybe a mix of all of it. Who knew? Who cared?

"I'm going to sleep on you." Roxas said as he began to doze off.

"Oh really? I thought that didn't happen till the second date." Axel smirked. Roxas cuffed him in the shoulder.

"Pervert." Roxas glared. Yes, he was in love with Axel. No, he wasn't letting him in his pants. He didn't even like jokes about that stuff. Axel gave him the puppy dog look. It wasn't working.

Axel continued. His eyes where glistening with mock tears, his mouth dipped into a small frown.

"I heard that if you keep your face like that, it will get stuck." Roxas challenged.

Axel persisted. "I don't care."

"Stop that." Roxas told him.

"No. Not until your not mad at me." Axel countered. The tall redhead closed the small gap that Roxas had created. "You mad at me?" he asked Roxas.

"Yes." Was the curt response from the small blond.

Axel put his long arms around him. "Now?"

Roxas blushed at the pda from the redhead, even though he knew that he shouldn't care. They where dating and Roxas did love Axel. Who couldn't. Besides Seifer anyways...but when does Seifer ever count? "Y-yeah I-I'm still mad at you. Stupid Perv."

Axel made a small grunt of disapproval thought it sounded like a whine to Roxas. "Really? But I thought that's why you loved me?" He joked, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder. "How about now?"

It took a lot of will power for Roxas to stutter out a small yes.

"Oh, really now?" Axel smirked. One more thing and Roxas' shouldn't be mad at him anymore. "Yeah sure about that Roxy? Ya sure?" He said, whispering his sweet words into Roxas' ear, sending a pleasure filled shiver down his spine. God, Axel was addicting. So wonderfully addicting.

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore." Roxas said, turning to Axel with a smile on his face.

"Good. Now after we get done with this hospital jazz we can go home and relax. Or we could call the gang over to my house." Axel said, mentally debating where they should go and if they should bring the gang or call for a group meet the next Saturday.

"Hey Zexion. You okay?" Demyx asked the smaller boy. He didn't seem to be in the best of shape. Well, neither did he but all Demyx cared about was Zexion. His Smexy Zexy. God, the close quarters where not doing good for Demyx dignity... you know, the one that isn't there. Zexion sitting, looking as emo and fragile as ever, sitting softly on Demyx lap...god...

Zexion was to tired to form proper words, he just nodded and sunk further into the blond that he desired. That he wanted so badly. He wanted Demyx.

"Oh, that's good." Demyx said. He felt bad for ignoring Namine but this was his moment with Zexy, and he knew that Namine wasn't hurt. The ambulance fell into a silence, nobody moving, doing anything but breathing, well, besides the paramedic nursing a wound on Demyx' shoulder. He winced as the man in white pressed down on his wound with some type of liquid on a folded piece of gauze. He put a piece of tape over it.

"Just keep this here until we get to the hospital and the doctors there give you something else to help heal that wound there." He told him, Demyx nodded. He didn't really care, all he cared about was Zexion. He had a burning desire for him but he wasn't so sure if Zexion would let him satisfy him, if you caught Demyx' drift.

The rest of the ride was silent and time passed quickly. They ambulance parked and ushered everyone out, escorting them to the treatment wing where each battered teen was treated for wounds. The two older boys requested rooms with their lovers.

Roxas, who hadn't sustained much damage, was laying next to Axel, curled up in a ball. The red head was sleeping so Roxas took this time to think. About everything. About how his feelings had changed over the course of a few days. How he had become braver. How he, now, new that he was defiantly gay.

"Axel." He muttered out loud. "I love you. Your the best thing that ever happened to me. Your amazing. The best boyfriend ever. Even if you are a stupid pervert sometimes." Roxas said, blushing, glad that Axel was asleep. He would never be able to say that to him out loud.

"Aww, you really mean that Roxy? I love you to!" Axel said, this time he didn't hold that trade mark smirk. He looked at Roxas with dead seriousness. He wrapped his long arms around the blond and snuggled up closer to him. "I love you to Roxy. Loves you bunches." Axel said, Roxas blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Can I kiss you?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

" You don't have to ask." Axel said and they kissed. And it felt amazing. A kiss of passion, not the kiss of ecstasy that happened at Clouds club. A true kiss.


	14. Chp 13 Authors note

A/N: Maybe Hospital Fluff wasn't the longest chapter I had but I felt like it was better then the rest. So there you go, end of A/N


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Refer to last chapters.

A/N: I want more reviews!

Roxas could do nothing but gasp as they parted from the kiss. It was...amazing. He clenched the hospital bed fabric in his hands to stop himself from moaning a bit. That would be embarrassing. Not that he wasn't fine with Axel making him moan or anything...They just weren't in the right place for all that.

"A-Axel don't. We're not in the right place for that. I don't want it in the hospital." Roxas pleaded. He was sure Axel wasn't going to take advantage of him or anything, he wanted to make sure that there was boundaries.

Axel stared at him with wide eyes. "R-Roxas...you don't want it in the hospital? But does that mean...that you really want?" Axel asked. A few days ago they met. A few days ago Roxas had said that he wasn't gay. Now they where talking about sex.

"Yes Axel. I love you. You know that. You make me all these different things I wasn't before I met you. You make me confident of myself. You make me feel safe, feel protected. When I'm not around you I want to be, I can't wait till i'm going to be. And when I am with you I want to kiss you. Now...now I want you so bad. I love you so much." Roxas told him. Grasping the shocked red head's hands in his.

Axel's breath caught in his throat. He knew that a moment ago Roxas had told him how he truly felt, and now this. It was amazing. Axel teared up actually. "Holy shit Roxas. Shit man, I love you to Roxas. I know this is quick but, god, I love you so much." He said. He had this big goofy grin on which was weird, Roxas thought, because a few tears fell down his cheeks. The blonde pressed his lips against Axel's cheeks to kiss the offending tears away. 

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and they kissed again, not parting till their faces were blue with lack of air. Roxas felt Axel's strong arms around his, Axel's hands holding him gently, a finger or two grazing his behind. Roxas blushed. "I can't wait till we leave this hospital Roxy. I'll make it worth your while. Don't you worry." Axel breathed into the blonde's ear sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine. (Lemony hint hint wink wink nudge nudge)

Leon and Cloud where sitting next to each other on two wooden chairs. Their plan for a vacation had been ruined by that fight. The teens parents/ guardians had been notified and almost everyone of them was grounded. They might reschedule but they might not. Cloud was being mopey.

"Come on Cloud, everything will be better. And you don't _have_ to open tomorrow, you can just stay at home. Or come over my place." Leon told him, his gloved hand on Cloud's shoulder. The blond, after hearing Leon's statement, looked less mopey and more hopeful.

"Really?"

"Nope, I lied." Leon said sarcastically. Cloud hit him on the shoulder.

"Dick." He said under his breath.

"Only yours Cloud." Leon said. Cloud blushed and he felt like a school girl. It sucked.

Cloud glowered at the brunette. Leon gave, what could only be described by his close friends and family, as a smile. Cloud couldn't help himself and he smiled back.

Sora curled himself up into a ball on his bed as he listened to Roxas whine. He was really depressed about not being able to see Axel, other then in school, for a whole week. It wasn't a good Sunday for him. "Roxas? Do me a favor will ya?" Sora began and waited till his brother nodded. "Take your plaid pajamas and your sorry self and go find something else to do." He told him, the brunette was sleep deprived and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep and sleep the day away. Although he would wake up for food of course...

Roxas nodded and walked out of Sora's room. He wasn't thinking of complaining to his mom, she was the reason he couldn't see Axel. Well, maybe it was actually Seifer's fault for ruining their day at the beach. Roxas couldn't wait till he got back to school so he could have fun with Axel and co. He wanted school badly.

A/N: I know it's short but it's really just a filler chapter. The other chapter will contain anger, fluff, and, maybe, a lemon!


End file.
